katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rin Tezuka/@comment-27779669-20160211222334
I don't know if this site is still visited or not, but I feel like I still have to get this off of my chest, because somehow this game was such an influence to me that, even though I'm pretty late for discovering, both this game and this wikia, I have to talk (or rather type) about it and my experiences with it. I'm doing all of this under this specific part of the wikia because, I, personally feel that people who know about Rin and played her route will be most likely able to relate to the happiness, sadness, despair but also to the relief I felt while playing the various routes. (although I still have to finish Hanako and Lilly as of yet) And Rin's route especially stood out to me in one key aspect, there was no relief.At least it didn't feel like it for me.I merely made up for my own mistakes, for the stress and the pain she had to suffer because of something she didn't even want in the first place. Now don't get me wrong I like Rin as a character, very much so actually, but her route strikes me as very unforgiving and harsh (from an emotional perspective that is) and even though I expected that, having played Emi's route before, I wasn't ready for how heavy Rins route was.(naturally the end left me curled up crying in my bed for about an hour before i was able to do anything else) Oh, and afterwards out of pure curiosity I decided to load up a save file I did at the decision between making her explain herself or trying to understand her, and decided to make her explain."Just to see what happens" I thought while walking straight into my first bad end. This made me so paranoid on my next playthrough (which was shizune) that I saved at EVERY choice.Sure most people around here say they feel like they betray Emi when playing other routes (which is quite the common first playthrough for many people around here it seems) and I get that, but Rin? She left me in shambles, guilt ridden one could say, heck every time I get the introductory scene with her in art room I'm almost crying because of it. After having finished shizunes route with a good ending (although I still feel bad about Misha being friend-zoned) I felt relief, I felt whole again.I didn't fuck up completely.(for once) I guess all I wanted to say is after laying this game i am much more conscious of my actions towards other people, how I express myself, but also of the things I don't express. I feel like every route, every bad ending, every good ending and also every neutral ending has a lesson for each and every one of us, that only we ourselves can unravel. I might be interpreting too much into this whole thing, but then again that just seems like the best example of the influence this game had on me doesn't it? Well if anyone really did read this then, first of all thank you for paying attention to my thoughts this long even though I can imagine my structure is pretty horrible and secondly please tell me what you think about all this, if you agree or disagree with me on this, or if you think I'm just overdoing it and should go see a psychiatrist about it. Well i guess that's it, huh? Have a nice day! (or night, whatever...)